The Legend of Korra: Making up for Lost Time
by maila08
Summary: Korra and her family make up for lost time...


A/N: As always, i'd like to thank BG-13 for being an awesome co-author! Also, WARNING: After this story, things are going to start getting a little...gruesome..just thought i'd let you know...enjoy!

* * *

Mako smiled as he watched Korra sleep. She had her head on his right arm, her mouth forming a small pout. He chuckled at that and removed a stand of hair that had found its way to her face before glancing at the clock. 1:00pm. He sighed but smiled. This was way past the time he usually got up but he couldn't wake up his sleeping wife, especially with the adorable face she was making in her sleep.

"Dad?" Karah whispered as she entered the room. Mako raised his head and smiled at his daughter. "Is Mom still asleep?" she asked, a little surprise in her voice. He nodded.

"Where's your brother?"

"He went to talk to Master Katara," she replied, getting on the bed to sit next to her mother. The little Firebender smiled at her and gently patted her face like she used to when she was little.

Korra stirred a little but didn't wake up. She simply snuggled closer to the Firebender and he let out a chuckle before kissing her forehead.

"Mom's going to be ok, isn't she?"

Mako nodded. "Yes. She'll be fine," he replied, caressing his wife's cheek. The Avatar sighed and smiled at the touch in her sleep.

* * *

"Master Katara?" Mac called from the doorway of the elder's room, looking down and hands behind his back.

"Come in," she instructed. The boy did as he was told and sat down on the bed next to the old woman.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I yelled at you and for using a technique I know was outlawed by you," the little Waterbender whispered.

The Master sighed heavily. "Mac, there is no excuse for using that awful…technique on your mother. I understand you were hurt, but you went too far. The damage you did to her internally was very bad. It's a miracle I managed to heal her," she replied, keeping her voice even.

The little Waterbender nodded and let out a choked sob. He knew he had caused his mother a large amount of pain but he hadn't known what he had done to her in the inside.

"Now, with that being said, I hope, no actually I forbid you from ever use it again. Do you understand?"

Mac nodded again. "I understand."

"Good," Katara replied. "Now go home. Your mother probably wants to see you," she added with a small smile. Mac smiled back and ran out the room. He wanted to see his mother too.

* * *

Mac went upstairs towards his mother's room. He smiled when he heard one of her deep belly laughs. He had missed that in the year she'd been gone. He slowly opened the door to find her leaning against his father's chest with his sister on her lap giggling as their mother tickled her.

Korra smiled at him and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before holding her arms out to her son. He grinned and jumped onto the bed before crawling towards her. She winced a little at the movement but kept her smile, not wanting to have her family ask her in three different ways if she was ok. He held out his and she cradled him in her lap while Mako took their daughter in his.

"Where were you?" she asked him while running a hand through his Mohawk.

"I went to apologize to Katara," he admitted.

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, you and I need to talk," Mako said seriously. Mac slightly cringed and nodded. "What you did to your mother was dangerous. Yelling at her is one thing but physically harming her is another. Now, I hope this will never happen again."

Mac nodded knowing the last statement was an order rather than a question.

"Hey little bro, show Mom what you have," Karah said with a grin. The twins face lit up as he fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a familiar necklace and he saw the beam in his mother's eyes.

"You have my necklace?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Karah gave it to me last night. I asked her for it," he answered sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be the one to put it on you," he mumbled.

Korra felt her heart swell as her eyes became watery. She smiled at her son and looked over to Mako. He smiled and helped her sit up a little more. The little Waterbender got on his knees and placed the betrothal necklace around his mother's neck and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The Avatar smiled and gave him a hug. She looked over to her daughter who was grinning broadly.

"Thank you," she whispered. The little Firebender stretched out her arms and Korra held both her children tightly as Mako threw his arms around his family, smiling as well.

"What do you say we have a beach day?" he suggested. His family smiled and nodded their heads. He chuckled and gave the twins a quick kiss on their heads before he leaned into his wife to give her a soft kiss.

"Ugh!" Mac dramatically said as he tried to squirm out his mother's hold. Karah smiled and giggled at her parent's show of affection.

Korra smiled as she placed her forehead on Mako's before giving her children a mischievous grin. She began a tickle war with them which the Firebender joined, tickling his wife as well without agitating her wounds. The Waterbender and he laughed loudly as their children got them back.

"Alright, let's go to the beach," Mako repeated, getting off the bed before his children and wife attacked him again. The twins smiled and ran to their room to put on their bathing suits. Korra held out her arms to her husband and he gently helped her stand up. She went on her toes and gave him a long kiss. He blinked at her and she laughed as she limped her way to the closet.

"What are you going to wear?" he asked curiously.

"Muscle shirt and shorts. You?" she replied.

"Same," he replied with a smile.

* * *

Korra made an ice Frisbee and threw it to her children. They laughed as they both fought to get it and threw it back to their mother. She jumped up to get it, forgetting her injured back and let out a yelp before falling to her knees.

"I'm ok," she told her children when they began to run towards her. Mako knelt down and helped her get up.

"If you keep jumping up and down you're going to make the cut wider," he scolded. Korra scowled at her husband.

"Well do you have any ideas?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment before giving his wife a small grin. "Mako," she said nervously.

The Firebender scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. The Avatar laughed as she ran her hand through his spiky hair before throwing the ice Frisbee at her children, who were laughing at their parents.

Both parents spent the entire day outside playing with their twins. They built a sand castle and told stories. Korra even managed to surf a little before the pain in her back made it uncomfortable. She sat on the beach with Mako, who had both hands around her waist, his chin on top of her head. Both smiled as their children surfed, laughing when the other fell.

Finally Mako decided it was time to go inside and the twins followed with a groan. After they changed their clothing they decided to go to the main house. Mako carried Korra in his arms even though she insisted wasn't necessary but didn't struggle against his hold. When they got there they saw a very happy Zuko and an excited Sozi.

"What's all the commotion?" Korra asked as he sat her down next to him on the couch.

"My Grandson, General Iroh is coming to visit me," the old Firebender replied.

"That would make him your cousin," Mac pointed out to Sozi. The little Firebender grinned and nodded.

"I'm really excited to meet him."

Korra heard a groanl escape Mako and she chuckled.

"What?" she smugly whispered. He scowled at her and growled again. "You don't like Iroh?"

"You know what," he grumbled. She chuckled again and kissed his cheek.

"Still haven't gotten over that? Come on Mako, you know I love you."

The corner of his mouth twitched and the Avatar grinned at her ability to calm her husband.  
"When is he getting here?" Korra asked.

"Tomorrow," Zuko said with a smile.

"How long is he staying?" Karah curiously asked.

"About a month."

Mako stiffened before letting out a silent groan. Why had he decided to come to the main house again?


End file.
